Hush Little Baby
by camteaa
Summary: Hilary's past is frightening. She doesn't feel safe. who will calm her dreams?KaiHilary
1. Flaming Dreams

SweetStealer: YAY! NEW STORY!

Kai: You are insane.

Hilary: Wow this is a weird story.

Tyson: Max got the sugar bowl

Max: SUGAR!

SS: I don't own beyblade. :starts to chase Max:

-FLASHBACK-

_**Hush little baby**_

_**Don't you cry**_

_**Papa's gonna sing you a lullaby**_

Hilary looked franticly through the fire. Tears rolled down her face in silent, sorrowful streams. She cried out,

"Hailey! Hailey"

She ran through her buring mansion and stopped by her parent's room. It was consumed in flames. She saw her mom's body lying on the bed. That comfortable feather bed. Old, beautifly memories caught up with her. A fresh wave of tears came on her as she ran past the bodies of servents, and she prayed that her younger sister wasn't one of them.

Her father had done this. The fire, the death, the chaos.Her father. Her once loving father.

'Please be alright. Oh Hailey.' she thought.

Suddenly flames licked her arms and face. She cried out in pain and fell down. A figure came up to her. It was him. Her father.

_**Hush little baby**_

_**Don't say a word**_

_**Papa's gonna bring you baby a mocking bird**_

"Why do you cry Hilary" he hissed as stood over her.

"You betrayed us" Hilary cried.

Her father kicked her into flames. Her blood was fire. Her body was screaming in pain.

"Stupid girl. Did you think I really wanted this"

Hilary weakly got up.

"Where's my sister" she whispered.

"The weakling, she's in the playroom. If she isn't already dead." he laughed. She pushed her into the flames once more and she cried out.

_**And if that mocking bird won't sing well**_

_**Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring**_

"By the way" her father said as he walked out the room. "**_Happy Birthday_**."

"Daddy. I thought you were there for me. No matter what." Hilary murmured as she drifted into flaming dreams.

_**If that ring don't shine**_

_**It would break this heart of mine**_

-END FLASHBACK-

"NO"

Hilary woke up screaming. The Bladebreakers instantly woke up. Hilary was crying and thrashing.

"Daddy! Hailey! Fire-no-no-NO" she cried to the invisible flames that were her dreams.

The others looked worried. Max went over to her an shook her. Rei got a wet cloth and waited until Kai and Tyson had calmed the crying girl down.

"Hilary! Calm down Hils" Tyson shook her.

Hilary snapped out of her dreams and gasped. She saw her friend's faces. She shut her eyes and silently cried.

"Go." she whispered.

The others looked startled. Kai was holding Hilary but she struggled out of it. Hilary looked at them.

"Please. I'm fine. Regular dream. It's nothing."

She got up slowly and walked out of the dojo. The others shrugged and walked back to their beds. But Kai got up and follwed Hilary out.

-

Well That's it! REVIEW!


	2. Comfort

Hush Little Baby

SweetStealer: YAY! CHAPTER 2!

Kai: Do I kiss Hilary?

Hilary: EH:blushes:

Tyson: What about me!

Rei: Yeah. What about us? Max and me?

:Max pops out, still eating sugar:

SS: Well, Rei and Max are more like brothers to Hilary, and Tyson, you're a pig so you an Hil can't be together!

Hilary: Thanks Sweets.

SS: No prob

Kai: Sweets doesn't own beyblade. Sheesh-can't you do you're own disclaimer?

SS: I did it in the first Chappie.

Everyone else: ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 2-

Kai saw Hilary run to the pond. She raised the sleeve on her shirt and Kai gasped in shock. A fiery 'H' was imprinted on her arm. It looked like it was fire tattoo. Hilary gave a little cry of pain as her poured water over the letter.

"Please disappear." she whispered.

Kai came out of the shadows.

"Hilary? What happened"

Hilary turned swiftly and cried out. She covered the letter and whispered fiercly,

"What are you doing here"

"I came to check on you. What is that."

Kai grabed her wrist and Hilary reluctantly pulled up her sleeve. The imprint was still there. Kai let Hilary go and she backed up.

"Please don't tell the others. Please." she begged.

"Hilary"

"I'm begging you! You don't understand. Please"

"What? What are you talking about" Kai questoined firmly.

Hilary was now crying.

"This imprint, has to do with my dreams. My father-he-he burned our house down. He put an imprint on me because he knew I would survive. He's going to find me. And he might kill you! Please" Hilary explained as she wiped away tears.

"So what does this have to do with your dreams" Kai asked in a gentle voice.

"When I dream about that night, my 12th birthday, when he urned down our house, this letter appears. It's his mark for me."

Hilary looked desperatly at Kai and Kai took her into his arms.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything."

Hilary looked up. She gave a weak smile and whispered,

"Thank you."

They stood like that until Hilary turned around in his grasp to face him. She buried her head in his chest and cried.

-Kai's POV-

Wow. Hilary's had tough life. Why would anyone do this to her? Her family? I should keep an eye on her just in case. She said her father's marked her.

Wait- whay am I doing this? It's just because I'm her friend. Then why am I holding her? Dear Lord, I think I'm falling for Hilary!

-End of Kai's POV-

Kai suddenly remembered a question he had wondered.

"By the way, who is your father"

Hilary grew rigid in his arms. Kai realized it was a tough topic for her and said quickly,

"You don't have to tell"

"Balcov. Boris Balcov."

Kai gasped in surprise and Hilary closed her eyes.

SS: I know kind of short, but people, work with me here!

Max: REVIEW!

SS: Come here you sugar high boy:chases a very hyper Max:


	3. Beyblade Dates

Hush Little Baby Ch 3

SweetStealer:Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm on a roll! Happy Valentine's DAY!

Kai: hands hilary a rose and chocolates blushing.

Hilary: AWWW! THANKS:kisses Kai:

Tyson/Max: I hate him. SWEETS!

SS: ough luck. I Luv Kai/Hil. Go ahead Hil!

Hilary: Sweets doesn't own Beyblade. But she-no wait-do u own anything?

SS: Heh, no. Read and Review!

* * *

Kai grabbed the girl's shoulder's firmly and held her so he could look her in the eye. 

"Boris Balcov?" he asked.

"Yes."

There was a horrible silence. Dawn was beginning. Hilary's tears sparkled and Kai's shock was melting.

"Why? Why didn't you ever tell us-me"

Hilary glared at Kai.

"You think I wanted to tell this! Boris Balcov being my father! And you guys wouldn't believe me anyway"

"Hilary"

"Just go away Kai. Go away."

Hilary turned away and walked back to the dojo. Kai stood there, shellshocked from all the info he had learned. The fiery scar which was fading, her past, her father. Hilary was always so happy, hiding it all, like a very good mask.

Slowly, he waslked back to the dojo and went to his room.

* * *

Hilary woke up looking like nothing had happened. The Bladebreakers were looking unusually quiet. Even Tyson, wasn't eating. He actually looked sick. 

"Hi guys" she smiled as she pulled up a chair.

Everything was unusually clean, and everyone, including Kenny, was sitting around a wooden table doing nothing. It looked like they were waiting for her. Knowing, sensing something was wrong, she asked,

"Wh-What's wrong."

Tyson gave a cough and Max pushed a letter in front of her. She read it.

After a moment of silence, she said,

"Ok, we've been invited to a beyblading international meeting. So"

"Formal dress." Tyson stuttered.

"Black tie." Max groaned.

"Soooo" Hilary asked ,confused.

Rei took the letter and a highlighter, and highlighted a sentence Hilary hadn't read. She read it again.

Then she took a deep breath and said,

"I'm not going."

"WHAT"

"Hilary! You have to go. Without out you, we'll look like complete idiots" Max cried.

"Don't you guys have dates? I mean, you're so popular, you'll have dates in no time." hilary stated clearly missing what the boys were trying to accomplish. They wanted her to go with one of them. Except Rei.

"Well-er no. I 'm going with Mariah or Salima." Rei sighed.

"C'mon Hil. Go." Tyson pleaded.

Hilary sat thoughtfuly

"Fine. I'll go." she said.

Max looked relieved and Tyson looked happier. Kai was silent.

"So, who's your date" Max asked tentativly.

"Er"

"Me."

Everyone turned to Kai. Hilary turned a light pink.

"If you say so." she said and got up and left.

"KAI" Max and Tyson yelled.

"What? If you really like her you should've made the first move." Kai said mentally smacking himself for saying Hilary was his date.

* * *

When Hilary was alone, she leaned against the wall and slid down. She was hungry from her lack of breakfast, and she was bright red from what Kai said. Sure, she had a small crush on him that was growing bigger everyday, but he actually said he'd take her. 

'It's nothing.' she thought. 'He hates me. I think.'

She walked to her room and laid down.

'Just don't let him see me! Don't let him be there!' screamed mentally.

There was a moment of silence between her and her thoughts.

"WAHT AM I GOING TO WEAR?" she cried suddenly. She dashed off to her closet and buried herself in fashion magazines.

* * *

SweetStealer: Sooooooooooooooooooo? 

Hilary: I loved it.

Kai: it was ok.

Tyson/Max: I hated it

SS: Whatever. REVIEW!


	4. Royalty, Friends and a fury

Hush Little Baby Chapter 4

SweetStealer: YAY! New Chappie! Ok guys, I might not be able to update for a while cuz im going on vacation.

Hilary: Aww...

SS: BUT! I will try to update RSOOSUL (Random Story of Our Screwed up Lives) and if I fail-oh well.

Everyone: ..;

SS: Cuz I just don't have the time anymore!

Max: She doesn't own Beyblade.

SS: Thanks Max.

Max: No prob.

SS: You still won't get a moment with Hilary.

Max: grr...

* * *

It was night. THE NIGHT! Hilary was so excited she was nervous. She was waiting in the hotel (a Hyatt Regency) for the guys. They were getting ready. Hilary twirled a bit in front of her mirror and groaned. She'd never make it alive through the night. She was also hoping an unexpected visitor wouldn't show up. 

But there she was. In a light pink dress made of silk and organza. It was a deep passion fruit first layer, then the second layer was a lighter pink, and the third and last layer was a sheer pink that was almost whit with a tinge of soft pink. It was strapless and from Hilary's neck hung a diamond cross that her mother had given her. Hilary had had some difficulty with her hair. She finally got it up in an elegant but slightly messy bun. She let a couple of stray hairs fall into her eyes and she brushed them aside. Black heels accompanied her. For her finishing touch, she put on a wrist corsage made with pink and red flowers on a crimson ribbon.

"After all, red is my signature color." she murmured to herself, touching the necklace.

The necklace was a birthday present from her mother. Her 12th birthday. She reminded herself not to cry and wondered when the Bladebreakers would be there.

"HILARY!"

Three girls came bursting into her room.

The one in the lead had black hair that hung loose on her head. She was smiling and laughing. Her golden brown eyes sparkled. She wore a creamy, golden halter dress that had a sweetheart neckline. The dress came to her knees and her black hair was curled a little at the ends for the convention. She wore gold heeled sandals and a corsage made with white and golden flowers. Around her neck was a diamond and gold heart. It was delicate and shimmered.

One of the girls tripped and fell on her face, but continued to laugh. She had blonde hair and sea blue eyes. Her dress was strapless and came down in aqua blue layers. It fell to the floor gracefully. Around her neck was a sapphire anchor.

The last girl had flaming red hair and green eyes. She wore a jade green dress that had a low neckline and came a little below her knee. Around her waist was a green ribbon and on her wrist was a corsage of green and white flowers. Around her neck was a flower necklace.

Hilary was shell-shocked for a moment, but started to laugh.

"Serenity! Ella! Jezelle!"

Ella glomped her and Serenity was laughing nonstop and Jezelle was grinning broadly. There was no need for words but Serenity began the conversation.

"So, you're here." she laughed.

"Yep. I'm with the Bladebreakers. Kai's my date."

"Hey, Serenity, I heard Tala's here."

Serenity blushed a little and hit Jezelle lightly.

"Shut up."

The clock stroke 8:00.

"C'mon. To the door!" Ella cried.

An announcer was there and said stuff like, 'Miss blah blah of blah blah blah..."

"Ready!" Ella said nervously, more to herself then to the others. She was first.

"The Miss Ella Maran, daughter of Baron Maran and his wife, Lady Arial."

Ella went out looking really nervous. There was clapping and some cheering. Jezelle was next.

"Miss Jezelle Corin, daughter of Viscount Corin and his wife, Viscountess Maire."

Jezelle tripped on her way out but regained herself. Serenity was ready.

" Soon to be Contessa, the Lady Serenity Bellasire, daughter of Count Bellasire and Contessa Julianne."

Serenity glowed with pride and Hilary knew Tala was watching enviously as Serenity's date led her down. Kai was waiting. Hilary was up.

"Soon to be Contessa, Miss Hilary Tatibana, daughter of the late Count Giovanni and the Countess Crissindia."

Hilary walked out. There were gasps. Even Kai looked stunned. Rei was standing with Mariah who gave her thumbs up. (A/N: Mariah, Emily and Selima are all Hilary's friends.) Tyson looked up gaped fell back into Max(who turned red) who bumped into the DJ, who happened to be Hiro, who 'accidentally' pushed the play button on the music.

'The Way' by Clay Akien came on... (A/N: I'm so weird ..;)

Serenity, Ella and Jezelle silently shook with laughter. Hilary still went down ignoring the fact that the announcer had called her 'contessa'. (A/N: OY….)

Kai took her hand and walked her over to their table. Hilary sighed with relief.

"I'm glad that's over."

Kai looked at her. (A/N: Yes, folks, the great Hiwatari has fallen in love with our beautiful Hilary Tatibana, and is blushing…)

"He said, contessa. And 'Giovanni'." Kai said trying hard to test his self control and not to look at her.

"Yes, my mother married count name Giovanni, and Boris killed him because I guess he loved my mom and they married. But he doesn't get the title." Hilary whispered.

There was a silence between the two.

"So…"Hilary began.

"Who's Tala dancing with? I saw her run into your room with two other girls." Kai said.

Hilary giggled.

"Her? That's my best friend. Serenity Bellasire. She'll be a contessa if she marries her date."

"Tala's not her date?" Kai asked questionably.

"No. That guy, over there, the one looking disappointed. That's him." Hilary said.

She pointed to a guy with black hair and brown eyes who was staring sourly at Tala and Serenity. It was a slow song and Serenity's head was on Tala's chest. Tala didn't seem to mind at all.

Kai looked around and saw several people shooting glares and their middle finger at him. He turned back to Hilary.

"You'll be a contessa too if you marry. Who is it?"

Hilary blushed and looked around.

"Johnny McGregor."

Kai looked disgusted.

"Him?" he looked at Johnny. Johnny was the one who gave him the middle finger.

"It wasn't be choice either." Hilary sighed.

Kai looked at her pityingly. He softened his expression.

"Will he get the title?"

"Yes, he is already a Viscount. I will get the title countess or contessa. Pick one." Hilary answered.

Kai and Hilary fell silent.

**Kai's POV**

'She lookes so sad.' I thought.

'Ask her to dance! It's a slow song!'

It was Dranzer.

'Shut up.' I yelled mentally.

'Or what?'

'I'll-I'll-'

'Face it Kai, you love her. Ask her to dance! Before Tyson does.'

Kai looked over his shoulder and saw Tyson grinning michivously and coming over to their table.

'Fine.' Kai huffed and Dranzer departed from him.

**End Kai's POV**

Hey, um Hil-" Kai began nervously.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

Hilary's eyes lit up. She smiled.

"Sure!"

They went onto the dancefloor, Kai put his arms around Hilary nervously, Hilary put hers around his neck. They both found out how easy slowdancing was. Hilary laid her head on Kai's chest and they were both content. Serenity and Tala smiled at each other and let them dance in peace.

Suddenly, a sound like an explosive going off was heard. The roof of the building caved in and then collapsed entirely. Men in black parachuted down with machine guns. People started screaming. Kai and Hilary saw Rei run with Mariah clinging to him. Salima screamed as a large stone was about to crush her but Kane pushed her out of the way. Max and Ella were running for dear life. Tyson and Jazelle were frozen with fear. Kai was holding Hilary who gasped. Serenity and Tala stood still.

**Boris appeared right in front of them.**


	5. rage

SweetStealer: I LIVE!

Rei: About time you updated.

SS: Sorry...:looks around sheepishly:

Hilary: Yeah, it's been forever!

Tyson: I know, did you forget about us or what! You totally left us hanging!

SS: Shut up. I've been busy. I don't own beyblade. I wish I did though...

Hush Little Baby: Chapter 5

All Hilary could do was stare. She watched him and began to tremble with fear. Kai held her close and while the roof of the building now had a big hole in it, people were screaming with terror.

Hilary glared at her 'father' and saw out of the corner of her eye Tyson, Max, and Rei come closer. Tala was right behind them, giving Boris dirty looks. Serenity, Ella and Jezelle were behind a fierce looking Mariah. (AU: I love that girl!)

Boris, along with his soldiers, began to advance on the small group. Everyone was gone. The teams, the people, the friends, gone. Boris was wearing an irritating smirk and said,

"You're trapped. You have no where to run, no where to hide."

Kai yelled out,

"Go to hell Boris!"

Boris paid no attention to the verbal attack. He just kept on smirking.

"Hilary." he whispered.

Hilary drew closer to Kai. She felt protected when he put his arm around her waist. Hilary stopped shaking and began to relax a little. But she still glared at the one person who ruined her birthday, her family, and her life.

"Come now Hilary, isn't that all forgotten?" Boris said, opening his arms as if to expect a hug.

"No. You've ruined us. You ruined me, mom, and you murder my father!" Hilary hissed.

"What are you talking about. _I'm_ your father. I didn't kill anyone." Boris said, ginning horribly. He began to advance even more. He saw the boys run up and pull out their beyblades. They didn't look too happy. Boris laughed.

"You think those little pieces of plastic will stop me?" he scoffed.

"No, but this will." Hissed Serenity.

She threw a very sharp steak knife at Boris, who dodged it and let it hit one of his soldiers. The soldier fell down with a knife through his chest. Hilary didn't look at all surprised.

"Serenity, didn't we agree that we would have no more knife throwing." She asked.

"You would have made an exception." She smirked.

Tyson looked in shock.

"YOU KILLED SOMEONE!" he yelled at her. Serenity looked indifferent. Max looked like he was scarred for the rest of his life. Rei looked surprised. Tala, however, looked quite happy. Kai looked cool and was silent. Boris looked enraged.

Kai pulled Hilary behind him. He drew out his beyblade and a weapon. He turned back to Hilary who was shaking.

"Kai!" she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

Hilary was suddenly caught in his eyes. They were so much like hers. A dark ruby color, almost brown. But now, his eyes were burning with hate for Boris and everyone that had anything to do with him. Hilary and Kai was trapped in each others eyes until a shriek shattered the silence.

Hilary and Kai turned around. While they had been talking with Boris, one of the soldiers had sneaked up on Mariah and was now holding a dagger across her neck.

"Mariah!" Rei yelled, trying to reach her.

The man pressed the dagger harder into Mariah's throat. She wimpered as a cut began to form on the side of her neck. Tala and Max held Rei back. They knew something was going on.

"Don't you know, you should always look out for hostages?" the man snarled.

"No-"Rei struggled.

Serenity and Ella were backing away until they backed into a wall. Suddenly, they were a cry and the world turned over.

"DRANZER!"

There was Kai, dragging Hilary away from the fire and explosion wich his beyblade had just caused. Hilary was crying silently from pain and horror. Them mark was burning again and the pain was unbelievable.

Hilary begna to black out. They last thing she saw was Kai's beautiful eyes staring into hers. The last thing she heard was Kai's voice saying

"Hold on!"

Hilary submitted to the darkness.

SweetStealer: I know, short, but hey, i updated! Review!


End file.
